


Moral Compass

by TowerofBabel



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ambiguous Age, Cookies Baked with Love, Dubious Morality, F/M, Falling In Love, Fighting in School, High School, Light is tied down in bed, Light's friends come to rescue, Mild S&M, Naked Male Clothed Female, Using the Death Note to teach another a lesson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29746134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TowerofBabel/pseuds/TowerofBabel
Summary: With a high moral compass, Light knows the difference between right and wrong, and with the swipe of a pen, he purges evil from the annals of the world. With Ryuk at his side, and entertainment forever on the horizon, cleansing the world has never been quite so satisfying...until he has to judge one of his fellow students.
Kudos: 2





	1. Part 1 - After Five Days

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place within the first week of Light picking up the Death Note.

" _Look at all the people you've killed in only five days,_ " Ryuk had said. Those words rang through Light's thoughts as he battled through a bout of insomnia.

The sun had gone down hours ago, he could hear a dog barking at something in the far distance, the sound of an occasional car zoomed by in the street, and the glower of the moon itself basked the inside of his room from his sliding glass balcony doors with a milky white light.

And as Light lay in bed with one arm behind his head staring at the ceiling, he thought back to every name he had written in the Death Note in those first five days since he picked up the Death Note. It was now days later and he had written even more since then filling up at least twenty pages.

The death count was enormous, but he had decided what he was doing—when he learned about the power of the Death Note—that the world was in need of a drastic change from its destructive path. The news and other related media were reporting on the series of spontaneous deaths of criminals all around the world. He wrote the names of the worse criminals he could think of, then researched others.

A new world had to be created, where hard working, honest people lived. And sacrifices were necessary. Besides, who would miss scum that only caused others pain and suffering? Criminals only were a means to an end. Eventually, he would clean up the rest of the world, too! Heart attacks were the main cause of demise brought about from the Death Note, but there were other possibilities he theorized about. What if he could control the way a person died? It was an interesting thought.

He knew eventually someone would notice what was going on and get involved, but what could they do against a supernatural book? As fantastic as it sounded!

_I have a godly power in my hands and I intend to reshape the world into a perfect utopia without crime, war, famine, and unnecessary death. And everyone will thank an unknown benefactor._

But there was one thing he had to deal with in the meantime, the creature that came with the Death Note. They were a package deal, unfortunately. Ryuk stood a few feet from edge of his bed, a pair of glowing red eyes staring at him in the dark.

He couldn't see the complete form of the Shinigami's clownish, leathery fetish clothed appearance, partially masked in the shadows, but he knew the god of death was smiling at him, plotting something. _It would fall on Ryuk to write my name in his Death Note when the time comes._ Whenever that was. It was part of the contract he unwittingly made with the Shinigami in using the Death Note.

Ever since he picked up the Death Note, sleep had not come as easy as it had before. Light remembered even cowering under his covers that first night after he used the Death Note thinking he himself would be punished for using such a devilish book, after he killed a hostage-taker at that school he saw on the news. He didn't think the Death Note would work, that it was nothing but a prank, but when it did, and he saved all those kids, he knew he had something remarkably special. But equally spooky!

With Ryuk always in his room, looking at him, beckoning him to entertain him, Light was becoming a little paranoid. He needed sleep and the Shinigami was preventing him from getting it.

Light snorted frustrated and looked over his covers. "Go pester someone else!" he demanded. "I can't sleep if you continue to stare at me like that!"

Ryuk stepped into full view. The god of death was tall, but lanky, and had a certain humour to him, but he was still a creepy sight, like something out of a nightmare or a horror manga.

Light swallowed, a sudden nervousness overcoming him. He felt vulnerable. And a scene from a horror movie came to mind—of a creature who entered the dreams of his victims and killed them while they slept. Ryuk said using the Death Note would bring fear to the user. Would it cause Light to go insane from sleep deprivation? Light noticed he was slipping in his school work a bit, but it wasn't enough to cause him concern. He couldn't waste any time in writing names in the Death Note. The world needed a savour. Even if he had to sacrifice his very soul.

"As I told you," Ryuk said, "we have a contract. The moment you picked up the Death Note, we became bonded to one another. I remain in the Human World until the Death Note is finished or your die, which ever comes first. And it will fall to me to write your name in my Death Note when the time comes. But I've told you all this before."

Light sighed, sat up. "It doesn't mean you have to stay _here_ ," he protested, but kept his voice down. Only he could hear and see Ryuk. "Humans need at least eight hours of sleep a night to function properly. I could sleep just fine until you arrived the other night. I can't now."

"Not my problem," Ryuk balked. "Shinigami do sleep, but mostly because we get bored. I'm not tired in the slightest. Entertain me, Light Yagami. Make what I did worth it. You've enjoyed the Death Note, now give me my reward in dropping it."

"Reward? I've only had the Death Note for a week, and plans, building a new world, takes time to formulate. If you think I'm so interesting, as you said, there will be downtimes. Patience, Ryuk."

"Patience is not one of my virtues as you might have guessed." Ryuk looked around the room. "Okay, since neither one of us is tired, then tell me about yourself. It might ease my boredom."

"I never said I wasn't tired," Light retorted. But he really wasn't. He felt his adrenaline pumping. He wanted to write more names in the Death Note, but he knew he needed rest. Criminals that needed divine punishment would still be there when he got up the next day.

Ryuk looked around the bedroom and the Shinigami took it all in. Light didn't know how the Shinigami saw anything in the dark, the moon faded, now hidden behind some overcast clouds. Light found his phone and opened it to generate some light until he could switch on his desk lamp, after getting out of bed. Now he could see the Shinigami in all his gothic glory with lots of jewelry. Including its book satchel. Compared to Ryuk, Light felt underdressed in his night attire: just track pants and a shirt.

To anyone else, Light's room was scholarly and a testament to a person enrolled in academia. There were rows of shelves of booklets, pamphlets, encyclopedias, and a cornucopia of text books, classical literature novels, awards for scholastic school achievements, and even a few sports trophies, along with some family pictures. They encapsulated Light's life—at seventeen.

The Shinigami picked up a framed photo on the side of Light's desk. Light had moved it there the night before because it had fallen when he accidentally knocked it from its perch on a book shelf. A thin smile crossed Light's face as he thought back to when it was taken.

It was taken during The Junior National Tennis Champions that Light won and then announced his retirement from the sport that year. He had championed through it after a nasty personal situation he was going through during that very year. And he used tennis to cope. In the photo he was holding the Cup with a friend's arm draped over his shoulder, both smiling, both just in their teens.

"Hmm," the Shinigami mused under his breath, Ryuk turning to Light. "Whose in the picture with you?"

"A friend," Light said, "but with your 'Shinigami Eyes', you can see his name. So why ask me?"

Ryuk grunted. "Just trying to make conversation," the Shinigami said, a little annoyed.

Light sighed. "He's a childhood friend, a very good friend, my best friend." He looked at Ryuk with a concerned gaze. "Promise me you won't kill him under any circumstances."

Ryuk glanced back at the photo. "No promises, but I have no need to do so," he said. "He looks…different, he's not Japanese like you. Demetre…Draycott, that's a unique name."

Light nodded, then said, "Demmy's American, but with Russian ancestry. His father's firm transferred him to Japan for business. Demmy—a nickname I gave him—and I became friends in a typical way, we met when we were playing in a neighbourhood park when we were kids. We've been friends ever since, for almost twelve years now. It seems almost just like yesterday."

"Nice to have friends," Ryuk said straightly.

"If you can have one good friend in your life that remains loyal, you are a rich person, indeed. Money, prestige, other things, mean little else to friendship. It's a commodity no one can purchase."

Ryuk gave an agreeable grunt, then passed the photo to Light. He put it back down. "You're a bit of a bookworm, aint'cha? Have you've read all these books or are they all to boost your ego? Maybe you're aren't as smart as you want everyone to think you are? Just playing the part?" Ryuk chuckled.

Light became annoyed. "Most of them are for research purposes. The internet is a valuable resource for information, but so are books. And I enjoy reading. So, tell me more about the Death Note? If we're exchanging information here, then you owe me some back. I told you about my friend, so give me more about _this_ …" Light took the notebook out of the top drawer of his desk. "I've read the rules on the inside a couple of times now and memorized them. Is there any else I need to know to use it?"

Ryuk looked at the Death Note. He shrugged. "Up to you how to use it, but I believe you know," he simply said. "Seeing how many people you've killed already, consider yourself an expert."

Light grasped it with both hands, looked at it, and with a small smile, said, "It will help me build a better world. I want to make my new world the best and brightest it came be."

"If you say so," the Shinigami said casually.

Light didn't like the Shinigami's response, but took it in stride. Ryuk wouldn't understand how he felt. From what Light had seen from the world, it needed a drastic change, and someone had to do it!

_And with the Death Note, I will change the world for the better!_

_To be continued..._


	2. Part 2 - Love Stricken

Ryuk suddenly found something else of interest and plucked off a high book shelf. He brought it down in forefinger and thumb, it was a small ring box.

Light gasped shocked. He immediately snatched it away from the Shinigami, even going to far as to jump to grab it. He had actually forgotten it was up there. "Do you mind?" he said, a little too loud for comfort at this time of the night. "There are things I wish to remain private!"

"I've seen those things from the Shinigami Realm, your species give things like that to a significant other," Ryuk said, a smile broaching his face. "Are you in a relationship?"

Light frowned. "I warn you to stop touching my things," he said.

"You warn me, human? I can kill you any time I please," Ryuk threatened. "I'm merely curious, that's all. Who is it for?" Ryuk said. He pointed at the ring box with a gloved, taloned finger.

Light momentarily took in the Shinigami's lengthily fingered hand and the talons that could, if Ryuk wanted to, slice him to pieces like some nightmarish creature from one's dreams. He swallowed, and said calmly, "It's a ring." Light opened the box and inside was a gold ring with a 24k diamond. "It was actually a lost item that was handed in to my father's precinct. Being Chief of the National Police Agency, he has the authority to accept items not claimed after a certain amount of time."

"Looks pretty fancy," Ryuk said. "Why do you have it? Did you plan on giving it to someone?"

Light shut the ring box with a loud _thump!_ "It's a private matter," he said irked with the thought. He hated to be reminded of it. "It no longer matters. She's gone now."

"Gone? Left you? Did you do something stupid to make her leave you?"

Light clenched a fist at his side, his nails dug into his palm. The pain was actually soothing to his troubled soul. Every time he thought about it his heart ached and he got upset.

"Her name was Dana and she left me without even a letter why," he said. "It's been some years now. I loved Dana, she was my first love. My father was shocked that I wanted this to give to Dana—later in years, of course. I was too young to understand what I was feeling, but we'd been dating for two years, and she was very special to me. It hurts me still. Thanks to Demmy, I got through it—somewhat."

Ryuk cocked his neck. "Ah, human children grown up so fast these days," Ryuk said with a chuckle. "But you still have feelings for this girl, I gather."

Light didn't respond to that. Did he still have feelings for her? He was more angry then regretful. He wanted to know why she left him and where she went. Instead he said, "We'd been friends for as long as Demmy and I have," he said. He put the ring box on his desk next to the picture of himself and Demmy, and switched off the lamp. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to get some sleep."

"Avoiding the question, I see," Ryuk said, with a low chuckle.

Light went back to bed and got under the covers, but laid on his back.

Ryuk lumbered over. "I thought you said you weren't tired? Tell me more about your family, friends, and anything else I might find interesting? I'm not tired."

Light faked a yawn, hoping the Shinigami would get the hint. "Why? So you can use it at the later date against me in some blackmail scheme? Besides, you already know my family."

"Yeah, I do—their names," Ryuk said, "but not who they are. Your mother is a homemaker, your father a police man, and your younger sister is in school like you." Ryuk then quickly looked around. "And where is that foolish cat of yours? The one you said you brought home one day abandoned in the street?"

"He's scared of you," Light stated. "He's hiding in the basement. Oddly enough, Noir doesn't need to touch the Death Note to see you. It's said animals have an extra sensory perception humans lack. He probably thinks you'll eat him with that large mouth of yours."

Ryuk chuckled. "I don't eat cats, I like apples instead. And getting back to what you said. What scheme? Like I said, I'm not here to take your soul or do anything to you or to your family or friends. I dropped the Death Note because I was bored. You're a smart guy, but you're acting like a spoiled brat. Anyone else would be terrified of a Shinigami. Do you have something wrong with your brain or something?"

"Are you calling me 'sick' in the cognitive term? I take offence to that! You can tag around with me at school tomorrow. Now let me go to sleep!" Light turned over and put the covers over his head. "Damn Shinigami," he muttered. _How dare you think I'm sick in the head? I picked up the Death Note and I am ridding the world of evil. I'm not psychotic. At the very least, I haven't done enough!_

"Sounds interesting, Light," he heard Ryuk reply to the previous invitation. "Sleep tight, and don't let the bed bugs bite." There was a throaty chuckling that followed.

Light didn't get a wink of sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, Light didn't want to go to school. He was dead tired. But he knew he had to, if only to entertain Ryuk and get the Shinigami off his back. The entire night, he couldn't shake the feeling the god of death was staring at him as he tried to fall asleep under his bed covers and his red, devilish eyes, were boring into the back of his head like two sniper crosshairs.

He yawned, as Ryuk followed behind him, taking in the sights.

He stopped off at his favourite café on the way and picked up a France latte to go. The combination of espresso and steamed milk with its caffeine immediate gave him the boost he needed to reenergize his brain. As he gulped it down, he also ate an apple filled donut.

Ryuk said he wanted to try it, but Light refused. It was punishment for keeping him up all night.

As he walked down the street on the way to his school, he passed a shop window with a television facing out. He couldn't hear the sound, but it was on the news. The station was profiling some of the latest killings of criminals by an unknown benefactor that some were temporally calling the 'Spirit Killings', because it appeared a ghostly spirit was killing criminals without rhyme or reason.

But Light knew the exact reasoning of their deaths and he was the cause, or rather, their names written in a spiritual notebook called the Death Note was it.

He stopped when he saw a certain name profiled: Yoma Yuta. He had been known as _The Child Butcher of Japan_ , murdering eleven kids before the NPA captured him. Light remembered his father once mentioning the case, but the details had been vague because a lot of it was classified information.

He was one of them first names Light had written down because the case had been serious news.

Light entered the grounds of his high school and was immediately halted in his tracks by a girl. Or rather cornered. She was waiting for him at the entrance gate. He had become acquainted with her mostly because she was in a lot of his classes. Her name was Yukie, a beautiful, dark haired girl, with a loveable cuteness about her. Then had gone on a date together, but nothing came from it.

He was quite popular with the girls. Despite being a nerd, he knew he was good looking. He had his admirers, even a guy. He gulped when he thought about him. He was a bit of a nut job who liked to dress up in women's clothes. When he was found out, he was removed from the school, and installed in a mental institution. That was during Light's freshman year.

Light also had his detractors, as he called them, and had been subjected to taunts, and a few physical encounters with the resident school bully. A large, broad-shouldered third year; he was on the varsity football team. But being the son of a police officer, Light knew how to handle himself in a fight, his father teaching him a few self-defence moves. And yet, often, that only added to his troubles.

Yukie smiled at him, her face blushing. She was a bit shy. She presented him a small bag of cookies. "These are for you, Light," she said nervously.

Light stood abashed. It wasn't Valentine's Day, the day girls gave boys gifts to show their affection or that they enjoyed their company. White Day was the boys' turn. It was traditional in Japan.

"Oh, cookies!" Ryuk said. "Looks like she likes you, Light."

 _Nice of you to state the obvious, Ryuk,_ Light chided mentally, with the god of death standing beside him. Only he could see the Shinigami. Although, his cat Noir, once again hissed at Ryuk before they left for school, and then bolted down the lower vestibule, nearly crashing into his mother.

"Whats got into that cat all of sudden," he remembered his mother wondering. His mother normally made Light and Sayu, his sister, lunches, but he said he would buy lunch today instead. But she had been there to send them off and wished them both a nice day.

Light smiled graciously and extended out his hand. He took them. "Thank you, they look delicious, Yukie," he replied. He wondered why she was so infatuated with him, but then he thought it was obvious, as arrogant as it sounded. He smiled sweetly at her.

The school bell rang it's usual tone, and Yukie said, "I-I gotta go!" And then she ran off.

Light's brow rose. He was curious why she was in such a hurry since they had the first class of the day together. She sat near the door and he near the window, however. He enjoyed looking out the window to stave off his boredom, the lessons always tedious and trite. When he first saw the Death Note fall on school grounds, he was day dreaming looking out a classroom window.

He remembered he was about to turn back to the lesson of the day at that moment when he witnessed the notebook drop. He was glad he spent those few precious seconds looking out the window instead.

Light carried on, and put the pack of cookies in his light brown uniform blazer pocket. He wasn't concerned if he was late, he actually had some leverage there. He was a member of a scholarly competition that was coming up in a few weeks the school was participating in. And his first class today was the Team's Advisor and Algebra teacher. Without him, there was no hope to win it.

"Aren't you goin' eat one?" Ryuk asked.

"No," Light muttered from the side of his mouth, not wanting anyone to notice (of think) he was talking to someone else, or even himself. "Look around and tell me what you see?"

Ryuk did. A lot of girls were staring at Light from every direction, their gazed fixed on him; the ringing of the bell forgotten. "Oh, I get it. If you eat Yukie's cookies, other girls will want you to eat their cookies. Now that I think about it, it sounds kinda naughty." Ryuk chuckled. "But I'm sure all those girls would love for you to nipple on their cookies. I'd prefer a juicy apple myself."

 _What the hell?_ "Get your mind out of the gutter. And I don't need to be swarmed daily by a bunch of eager girls wanting to give me gifts. Next thing you'll know, they'll be competitions; whose cookies are better? And I don't want to be a judge for something like that."

"Yeah, you'd get fat." Light noticed Ryuk's gaze. "I've seen you shirtless, you have a body like a toothpick. You need to eat more." Ryuk released a throaty laugh.

Light snorted irked and then proceeded to his first class.

A terrible thought struck him and he wondered if the Death Note had any other abilities that he could use. Of course, a person would die once their name was written in the Death Note, but could he manipulate a person's actions before they did—after they did something for him?

For a split second, he had an ambitious thought about Yukie, one of a sexual nature.

He shook his head and chided himself for even thinking of it. For a moment, it had almost been like someone had relieved him of his senses, another him, and replaced his conscious will with a deviant. Was he becoming desensitized to the ilk of the Death Note and was it altering his very logic?

He suddenly got a chill.

_To be continued..._


	3. Part 3 - Brawling With A Bully

When Light arrived to Algebra class, it was already in progress. The teacher was surprised to see him late, there were even several gasps from some the other students.

Light smiled thinly. "I'm sorry—I overslept," he explained.

His teacher frowned. "Take a seat, Yagami," he said sternly, but nothing more.

Normally a student would be subjected to disciplinary action, even told to leave, or at the very least, to remain after class. But nothing was said. Instead, because Light was a model student, an honour student, and probably because of the upcoming scholastic competition, he took a seat at his desk without reprisal.

A student protested, but he was told to sit down.

The class ensued, but Light listened to the lesson with very little interest. The student that protested eyed him with disdain. And Light gulped a little nervous. The student was friends with the school bully and Light didn't need any trouble from his sort at the moment.

Ryuk wandered to the back of the class, waited until it was over, and then complained about how long it was, but it would not be the first nor the last of the day. Luckily, there were a breaks between classes. The morning went pretty quickly. Next, it was to the cafeteria to buy lunch.

But before he did, he decided to enter a washroom. He checked the stalls first and then stood next to a sink basin. He folded his arms, turning to Ryuk. "Hey, I've listened to you complain all day." The Shinigami hunched over as the room was too small to stand up to a normal height. "It's important for you to be quiet and allow me to focus. You made me miss half the lessons."

Ryuk waved it off. "You're smart, you can catch up; it's boring being here all day. Besides, from what I can see, you're far and beyond ahead of all your classmates. Compared to them, they're all remedial. If you're so smart, why don't you skip a grade, or two?"

Light was a little taken back. "Thanks for the compliment, Ryuk," he said. "As for advancing a grade, my parents even suggested that. But I know I wouldn't be happy."

"You weren't happy before until your found the Death Note. You even said so."

"That's a different matter. I'd also miss my friends. Besides, this gives me a time to focus on my agenda of a brand new world using the Death Note."

Ryuk shrugged. "Whatever," he said. "As long as I'm entertained. So far, you're kinda boring. You've used the Death Note in a way I've never seen it used, but just killing criminals isn't all that exciting. Show me what you can do, Light. Show me that the Death Note is much more than a notebook of death!"

"I'm not sure what you mean by that, but just watch me, Ryuk, and I'll show you what I can do with it. Much like death, there are a variety of ways to die." Light mused. "I can try different methods. I do have criminals I can experiment with. I've exhausted a lot of them, however, maybe it's time, I really use the notebook for something big! Something to show the world I am here!"

Ryuk smiled broadly. "That's the ticket, Light!"

Just then, someone came into the washroom. The student stopped and looked at Light. "Is anyone else in here? I thought I heard voices? Were you just talking to yourself?"

Light smiled. "Um, I'm rehearsing for a play; MacBeth…I'm part of the Drama Club," he lied. "Good acoustics in here," he added.

"Oh," said the student. "Can I use the washroom? Need to drain the snake."

"Snake away, my friend," Light remarked, and then quickly left.

Light made his way to the cafeteria and stood in line. It took about five minutes to select things. He chose a healthy lunch and even bought an apple that he would give Ryuk later if he was good.

As he walked through bench aisles to find a seat, he overheard conversions about "mystery heart attacks" plaguing judicial penitentiaries all around the world, prisoners suddenly dying everywhere. Like some sort of omnipotent deity reigning down judgement upon the wicked.

Light smiled at that. As he sat down at an empty bench, he thought: _Just wait and see what else I'll do!_

Suddenly, someone slapped a hand on his right shoulder making Light cringe. "Hey, nerd!" the person ordered. It was the same student that had protested in his first period class about him being tardy. "You were late for first class, but the teacher did nothing to you! I was late last week and I had detention! What to you think you are? Some special case because you're so smart or something?"

Light said nothing. But he knew eventually the issue of this morning would come to a head. And if he knew things, and about this student—whose name he couldn't recall at the moment—someone else would make an appearance.

Just then, as if on cue, that someone pushed his way through the lunch crowd.

Light sighed dejected. He didn't need this right now. All he wanted was to have a good lunch.

Students bolted from their seats to vacant from the large on-comer. Light didn't need introductions, but he wished that he had brought his own lunch now and was sitting in the classroom he last left instead. Although, this encounter probably would have happened anywhere. He was obviously sought out.

The large, broad-shouldered third year, and member of the varsity football team, and the resident school bully, came over, as Light was summarily held by the other student—for Kenta Sato.

Kenta grabbed Light by the lapels of his blazer and brought him closer to his face. He balled his fists. Light was tall, but Kenta Sato was big, muscular, and just as tall. Light was at a disadvantage.

"You think you're so smart that you can get special privilege to look down on the rest of us? Be late whenever you want? Huh?" Kenta stated. It was like Kenta and other shared the same brain, saying the same thing, although in slightly different ways. "You're nothing, Yagami! And you'll pay!"

_Pay for what?_

Light was not without options. He remembered his father's self-defence training, and hit the Ulna of Kenta's hands, the part of the arms where the wrist connected to the hand, and knocked them up, causing a sting and forcing a release. Light then pushed Kenta back with a forceful shove. He then pushed away the other student and balled his fists for a fight. He didn't like fighting. He preferred to use his wits to win his battles. Unfortunately, Kenta was witless.

Kenta staggered back stunned. The large brute looked more embarrassed. He snorted like a bull. If Light was being farcical, he could almost see angry stream coming out of Kenta's large nostrils.

"You'll pay for that, Yagami!" Sato snarled. "Time for a beatdown!"

_I remember the last one and I'm not keen to revisit it._

The last time he encountered Sato was on the Soccer Field. He was in PT and another student accidentally kicked the soccer ball a little too hard. It bounced off the goal post, soared high in the air at an odd angle, bounced at an even odder angle, and it struck Sato in the back of the head as he was with his teammates during their exercises on other side of the field. Light had laughed. What ensued afterwards was a physical confrontation that caused Light to suffer a severely bruised right shoulder.

And for some reason, Sato just didn't like Light. Jealousy came in many forms, Light conjectured.

Just then, another student entered the fray and got involved. He pushed Sato's friend, who had grabbed Light, and told him to "Get lost!"

Light smiled. It was his friend Maverick Hachiko. He was a "geek" like Light, and Light would even admit smarter than he was; they had been members of the same Book Club during Light's freshman year. Light later left to pursue other things—his Tennis, for one. But they had stayed friends.

Everyone called him Hachi. His name was a little unusual, but his father named him after some American movie character, Maverick, and he couldn't officially change it. It was in the Name Registry.

"B-back off, Sato!" Hachi stuttered, his voice indicating that he suddenly had second thoughts. He stood next to Light, smiled. "You have a problem with Light, then you have an issue with me!"

Light smiled, nodded, silently thanking him for the support.

"Well," Sato said, cracking his knuckles. "And what do we have here? You know what they say, two nerds' smashed heads are better than one." Sato's friend laughed, now standing beside him. "Yeah, Yagami… So, you think you can just get away with violating school rules. Call me the school's official enforcer now. You came in late this morning, but the teacher just let you off. Time to be punished!"

"Yeah!" his friend repeated.

"You think you're so special because you're so smart, or something?" Kato repeated.

Ryuk chuckled. "Déjà vu, eh Light?" referring to the time Light thought he was divined to use the Death Note by a higher power to alter the very fabric of the Human World. "Not very bright, is he?"

That's a huge understatement, Ryuk, Light thought.

* * *

Yukie stood back from the occurrence that was taking place with Light and Kenta Sato. Everyone hated Sato, he was on the varsity football team and he enjoyed taunting everyone he thought was beneath him—which was pretty much everyone. But especially Light, whom she loved—even if it only from afar.

She didn't know what to do, should she get a teacher? Light's friend Hachi had come to help, but he was no match for Sato. There was only one person who she knew that was a match for Sato, who had had been there for Light before. She ran out of the cafeteria to get him.

_To be continued..._


	4. Part 4 - Friends In Perpetuity

Students passed through Ryuk without resistance wanting a better view of the situation.

The Shinigami was an entity from another realm of existence, so he couldn't be seen, nor his presence interfered with in the current venue. An observer without form of substance, except to Light. He could help Light, but he merely stood back and enjoyed the prospect of some up-coming entertainment.

Sato went to grab Light, but Light pulled back. Unfortunately, due to Hachi* being a little too close, he tripped over his friend and both took a tumble backwards. It was embarrassing, Light's bravado lost.

Sato laughed, and said, "Tripping over your own feet now? What a joke!"

Light sneered. He didn't like being made the butt of a joke. _How would you like your name written in the Death Note, Sato? Would you laugh then?_ He then withdrew the thought. Sato was a jerk, but…

He stood. "Stop it, Sato!" Light said, his voice elevated. "I overslept. Don't make a big deal out of it!"

"Don't tell me not to make a big deal out of it!" Sato said perturbed. "You're the teacher's pet!"

Light swallowed, he knew now whatever he said would only make the situation worse. He would prefer to just walk away, that's what his father would most likely insist on. To get into a fight would go on his permanent record and that wouldn't look go on his transcript when he applied for a good university.

Only a few weeks ago, one of Light's teacher's asked if he would tutor Sato for an upcoming test because Sato needed to pass it to continue to play football. Light agreed, but Sato refused. Sato failed the test and then blamed Light for some reason. Somehow, Sato passed a make-up test. No doubt, being a star player on the football team, he was allotted a special opportunity to pass. But he was still angry at Light for failing the first test, nearly costing him his position on the team.

And then there was the psychological angle. In some psychology papers Light read, some people get a high taunting others to make themselves feel superior. Was that the basic premise of Sato disliking him? It made him feel like a god subjecting little pions to his superior will.

How wrong Sato was, there would only be one god of Light's brand new world.

He was surrounded, there was no where Light could escape. Students crowds around him like an arena of sport. He didn't want to fight Sato, but he didn't want to look like a coward either. He had to strike a balance. If he could only reason with Sato, then mayhap he could get out of this without another injury.

"Things just come easier for him," Hachi then said to Sato, getting up.

Sato growled. "That even worse!" the brute said.

Hachi didn't help, he only added fuel to the fire. Obviously words were not going to interject this fight. Sato wanted a confrontation, the guy needed an audience to vent, and Light was his punching bag. This was no longer about Light being late, this was now about Sato's ego. And Sato had a big one.

Sato delivered a hard punch to Light's stomach and Light folded over and dropped to one knee. He gasped for breath, the wind knocked out of him. But he also felt something possibly snap. A rib?

"You're a nobody, Yagami," Sato said, standing over him. Light looked up, tears wetting his eyes. "You're not even fit to spit shine my shoes. No wonder your sweetheart left you. We all know the rumours of why Dana Chika suddenly abandoned you all those years ago. It's all over the school."

Light sucked in, it hurt. "W-what rumours?" he breathed out.

"That you're nothing but a slime ball, a sicko," Sato told him.

Light gasped shocked, speechless. He was nothing of the sort.

"Remember Kuzushi? He's currently in an institution, but writes a blog. He spells out that you made inappropriate advances to him when he was dressed as a girl. While he's a sicko himself, it seems you two complement each other. He doesn't say everything, but basically he accused you of rape!"

Light gasped shocked again. Then: " _That's a lie!_ "

"Damn right it is!" came a loud voice from outside of the crowd.

The crowd parted and in pushed another student, a strong, strapping young man, in a gym uniform. He brushed back his brown hair, a little wet from exercise from a PT class. With him, surprisingly was Yukie, the cute girl that gave Light cookies before school. Did she get help?

"Care to repeat that, Sato?"

"Hey! It's that guy in the photo," Ryuk said.

Light smiled when he saw Demetre. He came to Light's side and extended a hand. "You okay, Light?" Light nodded, a little breathless. Light stood on his feet, but winced at the pain in his stomach. Demetre eyed Sato scornfully. For a moment, Sato looked slightly nervous.

Demmy was a loyal friend. He was a smart guy. And found school tedious and boring, much like Light. He practised martial arts, was a member of the Chess club with Light, and was a devoted Catholic.

He was always there when Light needed him, which made Light somewhat dependent on his childhood friend. He'd been a good and true friend especially when Dana had left.

 _If I could trust Demmy with the truth, I would invite him to partner with me to cleanse the world of evil with the Death Note. But knowing him, and his values—would he still turn me in…?_ Light smiled inwardly, an almost wicked one. _No, Demmy would be smarter than that._

Demetre stood next to Light.

"Stay out of this, Draycott!" Sato said, pumping a fist. "This has nothing to do with you! Are you Yagami's personal body guard now? You always seem to interfere where you're not wanted."

Demetre smirked. "I protect what's most important to me, Sato," he stated.

 _Yes, very smart (and loyal), indeed,_ Light thought.

"What's all about this time, Sato?" Demetre demanded, stepping out in front of Light. He began rolling up his sleeves for a fight. "You've been targeting Light lately. And when it came to Kuzushi…Well, we all knew Ken** to be a lying bastard. You know it, I know it, and the entire student body knows it, even the School Board knows it. The guy was a pervert, a sicko; a crossdresser. He didn't dress-up because he enjoyed the clothes, he did because he got a kick out of it, to see how people reacted. He was a sensationalist with a twisted view of the world and people. And here's something you probably don't know, he manipulated other students into inappropriate behaviour, and mostly guys. How do I know? Well, I did say my father is a lawyer. He works for a financial firm, but he has friends in high places, and has told me, Kuzushi is been accused and summarily charged with sexual assault by several people."

Light was surprised to hear that. Demetre winked at him, indicating he's hear more about it later.

During his Second Year, Light had been subjected to one of Kuzushi's manipulations. Light only told Demmy about it. He didn't want anyone else to know, it was too embarrassing. Light then noticed after it happened, Demetre did, in a way, become his unofficial protector. Light wondered if Demmy felt somewhat responsible for Light be accosted by Kuzushi, and Demmy wasn't there to stop it.

It was just after Dana left and Light was feeling sad and vulnerable.

Kuzushi, who went by Kami Kuzushi, pretending to be a girl, tried to comfort Light. But it ended up being something equivalent to _Second Base_ and sexual assault. Kuzushi may have also slipped him something which lowered Light's inhabitations in a soda drink, rumours floating that he had done it to others to get them to submit. However, as another student told on Kuzushi, because he tried to accost him (in second year), Light's encounter was kept secret. On Demmy knew, and he knew how to keep a secret.

"Those of us who knew him well, we all knew he was gay," Demetre added. Demetre's eyes became cold, his fists balls. "And I heard what you said about Dana. Don't you dare say anything there!"

Something about Demetre scared Light a little at that moment.

It didn't slip Light that Demetre cared for Dana more than he willingly admit. And he missed Dana, too. When Dana left, he was just as a perplexed; gone without a word or a trace. But he kept it to himself.

And yet, Light could see how much Demetre missed Dana.

Demetre was Light's saviour in one of his most darkest emotional times, but it must have been equally painful for Demetre. She, Demmy and Light were like the Three Musketeers.

Light pined for Dana still.

As he knew Demmy did, too.

_To be continued.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy the following stories to learn more about these characters:  
> ** Ken Kuzushi; "The Twisted Kuzushi Affair"  
> * Maverick "Hachi" Hachiko; "An Exception To Every Rule"


	5. Part 5 - Unexpected Casualty

Sato was an inch taller than Demetre, but Light knew fear was one's own enemy.

Demetre was never one to back down. He was strong-willed, and had resolute Christian religious values— which meant he always stood up for the meek. Threatening Sato wasn't like Demmy. Then again, Light knew his friend was going through his own issues with Dana's sudden leave and what Sato said was testament to blasphemy!

Light didn't consider himself meek by any means, but he wasn't strong either—as least not physically. Perhaps Ryuk was right about his body type and how he looked like a toothpick, but he knew things were going to change as his knowledge and strength with the Death Note developed.

"Bloody American! Go back to where you came from!" Sato spat. "And stop speaking our language!"

Demetre lunged forward and grabbed Sato by the lapels of his blazer, hauling him down the eye-level. Sato tried to break free, but Demetre grip was tight. As Demetre rolled up his hands, Sato looked anxious. "What did you say about my nationality? Go on, Sato. Spew that racist crap again! You know my story. My father's financial firm opened up a branch in Kanto and our family transferred here from America. He's a lawyer. And I can run logistic circles around you."

Hachi stepped up, and said, "He means it, Sato. Demetre's an expert linguistic and speaks several different languages perfectly. He can also benchpress over two hundred pounds. I've seen him do it! He's strong, so don't mess with him." Hachi gulped. But everything he said was true, Light knew.

Demetre smirked. "I take care of myself, Sato. And I can take care of you. Let this be a warning. I can be a forgiving person, but when you attack my friends, you attack me. I won't relent to kick your ass!"

Sato smiled a toothy grin. "Oh, yeah? I'd like to see you try!"

Sato pushed Demetre back. Demetre staggered. He looked surprised that Sato had even done that.

But before Demetre could retaliate, a teacher came over and forced his way through the students. He broke up the fight. He separated them, and asked what the circumstances were about.

Light explained everything.

Even though it was self-defence—for seen touching Sato, Demetre got in the most trouble, and was escorted to the Principle's Office for further disciplinary action. Sato was also told to leave. He did so, but with a satisfying and smug grin on his face, like he had won the battle.

Yukio came over to Light, and said, "Light, are you okay?"

Light sighed. "Yes, thank you for your help, Yukie," he said.

"Did you enjoy the cookies?" she asked. It was an odd question at this time.

Light paused. He had forgotten about them. "Yes, I did," he lied, answering her, as if to just settle it. Ryuk chuckled, and Light was mockingly called a poor man's Casanova by the Shinigami.

But for some reason, Yukie didn't look happy.

* * *

Later that day, Hachi informed Light that Demetre had been sent home, suspended for the rest of the day. Sato received a slap on the wrist. Sato's friend indicated that Demetre had assaulted Sato despite multiple witnesses to the contrary, Light knew. And yet none came forward, no one want to be a target by the school bully. Luckily, it was only day suspension.

Light called Demmy that night and they talked about what happened. Demetre was unapologetic and told Light that whenever he needed him to call and he'd come to his side. Absolutely nothing would prevent him from doing so, best friends, and two-thirds of the remaining Three Musketeers.

On the phone, Demmy said he had actually grateful to be sent home because he able to spend some time with his grandfather who wasn't feeling very well, helping him with some chords and the like. Demetre loved his grandfather very much and his health had been worrying Demetre for some time.

Light wondered if this was what was troubling his friend lately and why Demmy was acting a little more aggressive than normal, but he didn't want to pry. Demmy would tell him if he wanted to.

Right now, Light locked himself in his room.

" _I'm going to study, Mom. Don't disturb me, okay?_ " he had said to his mother.

Luckily, he didn't have Cram School tonight because he didn't feel like going anyway.

Light pulled out the Death Note and took out a pen from the holder on his desk, his hand poised over a page. He thought for a moment about writing Kenta Sato's name down, the son-of-a-bitch deserved it! But would that be fair? He had thought about it earlier in the day, but Sato was not a criminal.

_I'm not a killer, I'm a savour of the masses. Sato's a jerk, but he doesn't deserve my divine judgement._

"So, are you goin' write it?" Ryuk asked, as he lounged on Light's bed like a seductive mistress. The Shinigami's position was a little disturbing. "Earth to Light? Are you going to kill that Sato?"

Light put the pen down already deciding not to go through with it. He turned his chair to face the Shinigami, who took a bite of an apple that Light had brought up to his room. Light folded his arms. "Let me ask you, Ryuk. What would be your verdict? Guilty or Innocent? In your opinion, does Kenta Sato deserve to die for his sins against others?"

"Not my call," Ryuk said, taking a crunchy bite of the apple. He swallowed it. "Up to you. But just remember, even though you write down names, your lifespan doesn't increase. I've told you this."

Light stared for a moment at the clownish Shinigami with its leather fetish. He ignored the statement. "Then _you_ do it, Ryuk, kill Kenta Sato, and end his life. Your lifespan will increase, correct?"

"Correct, but I won't do it," Ryuk said.

"Why?"

"Because _you_ want me to."

"And what does that mean?"

"Nothing you need to know," the god of death said ambiguously. "But _you_ can kill him. You've had no problem killing dozens of other people with the Death Note."

Light let out a sigh. "That was different, and they all deserve to die; all criminals."

"Your justice system dishes out punishment for wrongful deeds, imprisons people for long periods of time, even for the rest of their natural born life," Ryuk said. "I'm not saying what you're doing is wrong, or right, but you're undermining the very justice system your civilization has built to punish bad people."

"Everyone deserves their day in court, but some—do not. Using the Death Note saves a lot of hassle." Light turned back to his desk. "Sometimes the system is wrong and justice is not served as it should be." He frowned. "Too many times I've seen the aghast look on my father's face when he finds out the catch and release system of our judicial system has allowed a criminal back out into the streets to re-offend. Someone's life gets cut short because a criminal gets bail or early parole. It sickens me. But now with the Death Note, that stops! I'll show people there's someone serving true justice from the shadows."

"Vigilantism, I think they call it," Ryuk said.

Light agreed, turned back. "But even a vigilante adhere's to a moral compass. Kenta Sato is piece of shit and he's guilty of crimes against the school, but he doesn't deserve my judgement. That's a waste! He'll get what's coming to him eventually. I'll stick to what I can do to cleanse _evil elsewhere_ I find it."

"And if later on Kenta Sato becomes a criminal and ends up killing someone or committing some hideous crime, but you have the power to stop him before he does now, you won't do it?" Ryuk asked.

Light mused. "That's an interesting question, Ryuk," he said. "But I just can't start killing 'innocent' people at random because they don't adhere to my philosophy. People have a right to live life how they want. I'll just make sure don't go astray—for now." Light smiled pridefully, turning back.

"And if someone suddenly comes after you and tries to stop you in your quest to cleanse the world of evil, what will you do then? What if your own father finds out you are doing this?"

Light didn't answer. But he did wonder about it. "I'll figure that out when I come to it," he then said. "In the meantime, I'll play it by ear. Best to lay low and continue to judge covertly."

_Like a coward? Absolutely not! Arrogance is the enemy of a prideful person. I'm not prideful, I'm cautious. Besides, there's nothing anyone can do to stop me. I'll be a god of a new world!_

He put the Death Note back in the top draw of his desk and switched on his computer. He wanted to write more names in the notebook. There were so many people who deserved to die that had committed horrible and abhorrent crimes, but it would have to wait for a couple of hours.

"Hey, Light! Get me another apple!"

"Get it yourself," Light said back, not even looking at Ryuk. "I'm busy. And I'm not your servant. There's some in the kitchen. Just be discreet and don't let my mother see an apple levitating in the air. She'll think it's some kind of malevolent ghost."

Ryuk chuckled. "Fine," he said, siting up. "So, what're you going do right now?"

Light sighed. "Unfortunately, I've fallen a little behind in my studies. This last week has been a little strenuous. I need to write a paper for a class due the day after next. Entertain yourself for a little while. I need to concentrate."

Ryuk snorted. "Oh, that's so _boring_!"

* * *

Late that evening, the varsity football team had had a late practise and a meeting for an up-and-coming game against a rival school. It was an important match and one Kenta Sato wanted to win.

After practise, the team returned to the Locker Room, and Kenta Sato was the last to leave. He stayed behind because he had some homework had had to complete, it was quiet all alone.

He was a tough guy and he wanted to retain that image, so he didn't want anyone seeing him doing it.

After an hour, he gathered his books and went to leave.

A security guard asked him why he still remained at school so late, as it was now dark outside.

Kenta told hm, but that he was heading home now. The Security guard informed him that he could exit the doors on the West Side of the main school building, it was a push bar and it would lock behind him. He thanked the guard and proceeded through the school to the area.

When he arrived, Kenta noticed the area was under construction, and parts of the ceiling tiles were removed for cameras to be installed, signs indicated to be mindful of equipment.

He knew a new CCTV system was going in to replace an out-dated one and at the moment some cameras were out of order, the West Side doors was one of them. But Kenta didn't care. He didn't need protection. He was the Star Linebacker of the School's Football Team and no one would mess with him.

As Kenta got to the doors, he noticed a strange shadow lurking just beyond the doors.

He left through them without any trepidation, the doors locking behind him, and noticed that it was a person, silhouetted in darkness. The lights were dim in this part of the school, as well. They were being fixed. The clouds in the sky masked a great deal of the moon and made the area extremely dark, however with enough light to line this stranger.

" _Who—_ "

But before he could even finish, the stranger charged him, suddenly plunged something into his chest like a needle, depressed the trigger, and injected _something_ into his heart.

He could feel it, and it burned, and his heart pumped with vigorous velocity. He clutched his chest and dropped to his knees, as the shadowy stranger stood before him. His heart was going crazy, and it felt like it was going to explode. His face felt hot and he began to sweat profusely.

Kenta Sato gasped and then collapsed.

It would be the last breath he would ever take.

_To be continued..._


	6. Part 6 - Kira Modus Operandi

The next day, before Light had arrived at school, word had spread—and it had spread fast—that Kenta Sato had died from an apparent heart attack after football practice, his body found outside the school's West Side main building doors by the night security guard, who just happened to be the last one to see Sato alive.

But while the security guard was questioned and ruled out as a suspect, everyone whispered and suspiciously looked at Light as he walked down the halls since he had gotten into a heated confrontation with Sato only the other day.

Light was stopped by a student councillor, asked to follow him, and was then escorted to the Principal's Office for a conference with police and investigators. Demetre and Hachi were already there.

Demetre Draycott and Maverick Hachi were questioned as they were in the cafeteria at the time, and even participated—Demetre was even suspended for his actions—when Light and Sato were embroiled in their conflict. They were asked about their whereabouts the previous evening and both relied alibis that they were at home with their families. Demetre had more cause to kill Sato, but the police confirmed his alibi. Light said that his father the Chief of the NPA, all having dinner.

Light was still shocked about the news when he, Demmy, and Hachi, left the Principal's Office.

He had only talked about it with Ryuk, but he never thought Sato would really die—from a heart attack of all things. He was too young, first of all, but unfortunately it was also the Death Note's _modus operandi_. The three of them discussed it a little more to themselves, but none of them could fathom it. They all said they'd talk more about it later after school and then left for their classes when the next bell rang.

Instead of going to class, Light went someplace else, another washroom, and checked to see if it was clear, before turning to Ryuk, who was with him. "Did you kill, Sato?" he asked upset. "Tell me!"

Ryuk shook his head. "Not me, he wasn't worth it," the Shinigami said firmly. "You said it yourself."

Light suspected the Shinigami was being truthful, but still a little stand-offish.

"The last time I saw your rival alive was during your fight in the cafeteria, and he had a pretty descent lifespan; converted into human years, he had a good sixty years left. Kenta Sato's death is a surprise."

Light mused, his mind racing. He could see his fellow students suspecting him of Sato's demise, but he doubt anyone would put his connection to who was killing all those criminals. Even the police, now taking great interest of the strange killings of criminals. They'd see Sato's death wasn't connected because Kenta was only a student and not a criminal. Still, nothing would be ruled out.

"Could another Shinigami be in the Human World who'd see what happened had taken action?"

"To enact revenge for you? I doubt it." Ryuk laughed.

Light turned and looked into a mirror on the wall. He then turned on the tap and splashed his face with cool water trying to wake himself up from a fogginess that was clouding his thinking. "Could I have subconsciously killed Sato in my sleep, writing his name down in the Death Note?" he wondered. "Sato did make me angry. I don't normally get that way, but he had a way of getting under my skin with all the months of tormenting me. There's only so much a person can take."

"No, I would have seen if you decided to sleepwalk," Ryuk confirmed. "The last I saw of the notebook, it was in your desk. You didn't check it this morning, but you do have a piece of it in your wallet."

 _That's right,_ Light thought, and he checked his brown leather wallet for the piece in case he wrote Sato's name on it, taking it out of his rear pants pocket. But it was blank. He returned it.

"They didn't say if Sato's killer was caught on the school's surveillance cameras, but from where Sato's body was found, the cameras don't work at the "West Side" doors with all the construction in the area, where ironically, they're installing better ones, the lighting also being poor," Light said. "The killer may have known this. And yet it was the night security guard who told Sato to go there after football practise according to rumour. Even with these details, I still look guilty in the eyes of my peers. I can state all I want that I was home with my family, but in the eyes of public opinion I'm guilty until proven innocent."

"What are you going to do?" Ryuk asked.

"I need to clear my name somehow before things get worse."

"Do you think your Dad will get involved? He's the Chief of police, he can cover for you."

Light shook his head. "It's a conflict, actually. He can be a material witness and confirm my alibi that I was at home, but there's still going to be an investigation; he can't get involved. Whoever murdered Sato, they need to be found. Sato's body will be autopsied, but the results will not be cited to the public for possibly weeks. And in that time, the killer could strike again."

"But in the meantime, the public will think you did it," Ryuk said.

"No one except for you know I have the Death Note, but yes, the mysterious benefactor who is killing criminals will get the blame, and the police will get involved," Light said. "I bet they may even call in special investigators now—like the FBI or some other P.I. to try to hunt me down." Light swallowed. "I'm starting to get a little nervous and I'm wondering if I should lay low for a little while. I've been told, INTERPOL has a conference about it in a few days, and my father has been invited."

"Ooo, this is getting exciting!" Ryuk said, chuckling with glee.

* * *

The next couple of days gave Light no comfort. The investigation intensified into Kenta Sato's death and there were investigators roaming his school and interviewing students, and everyone pointed to the confrontation in the cafeteria between Sato and Light as being a major catalyst of their most recent animosity, and the last, that had begun to build to a fever pitch over the last couple of months.

Light was questioned again and listed all the times he and Sato had gotten into a scuffle. Light certainly had motive, it was the standard victim/bully scenario, but something told him that the police weren't looking at him as a suspect, that they knew something more they could not reveal. Obviously, his father was being informed, but he had other pressing matters to attend to and was at the INTERPOL conference for the next couple of days, and Light wouldn't be able reach him for advise.

Days later, Light had his own shock—when L surprised him on local national television and taunted 'Kira' kill his stand-in: Lind L. Taylor. It was tagged as a worldwide broadcast, but in fact, was only being shown in the Kanto Region of Japan. Light had been tricked. Now he feared most was coming to pass: 'Kira', the name he had been given on the Internet was being targeted by a super sleuth.

Angry he had been tricked, it still didn't deter Light from his goal to cleanse the world of evil, and he was infused with even more desire and passion to continue his plight despite now challenged by L. If L wanted to play with 'Kira', then Light would gladly play along. He knew L wouldn't be able to catch him despite now knowing the origin and whereabouts of 'Kira'.

Light thought it was amusing. If L wanted to stop Kira, then he would have to catch him first!

Kenta Sato's murder wasn't mentioned, but Light knew that L was probably aware of the circumstances, and he would be investigating it—with a newly minted _Kira Task Force_.

_To be continued..._


	7. Part 7 - Motive And Method

Kira was now being blamed for Kenta Sato's death. But Light knew that he— _Kira_ —had nothing to do with it, and according to Ryuk, there were no other Shinigami in the area, if he could be trusted, and even so, they wouldn't even want to murder Light's school bully.

Sato's death was now being labeled an unexplained, suspicious death. Light didn't have the full details, but he knew his father had more information he couldn't reveal about the case. He knew how to read body language, and when the subject came up before his father left for the INTERPOL conference, there were clear indicators Light knew that his father, as Chief of the NPA, was hiding something.

Nonetheless, things were beginning to settle down, and the case was getting cold.

 _Go ahead, blame me,_ Light thought. _Act like savages. An omnipotent god is punishing people, but I didn't do this._ And yet, for some reason, he got pleasure in the fear it generated from within his school that someone was punishing the "wicked". Since Sato's death, all bullying and harassment had ceased, and his school had become a friendlier place, with the fear of god put into them.

Light chuckled to himself at the thought. Whoever had murdered Sato had inadvertently helped Kira. With Kira getting the blame, Light was no longer a suspect.

Yet Light had to contend with L now. This super sleuth detective quickly managed to mark his whereabouts, but not exactly. Kanto was a big place and as far as Light was concerned, Kira had an entire labyrinth to hide in. So, he wasn't worried. And continued to kill criminals as he sought fit.

Days after the INTERPOL conference, his father had come home tired. It must have taken a mental toil.

Light knew that his father had taken one of his police colleagues with him, but he didn't say whom. That was probably for the best, since if this person was a member of the Kira Task Force, he was safe from Kira—for the time being. Light only knew his father was on the task force, the others kept secret.

Currently, Light was home alone. His parents had left for a well deserved night out and his sister was on a sleepover with a friend. Light had the entire house to himself, and yet, he preferred to hang out in his room, a place he had complete control over. This was his sanctuary and Kira's home base.

Secretly, he hacked into his father's personal police files on his private laptop since they were on a home network and searched for any additional information in the Kenta Sato case; cause of death, specifically.

He brought up a cup of apple cider tea before he settled in. He had a little bit of a tickle throat and he wanted to nip it in the bud before it developed into something worse. He sipped it as he read some of his father's personal reports. He would erase all hint of gaining illicit access later on.

What he read was a preliminary report and it disturbed him.

He sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Why the long face, Light?" Ryuk asked, once again lounging on his bed. "And you're so cruel not make any of that tea for me. I can smell the apple."

Light ignored the second remark. He took another sip. "I don't like this, Light answered. "Toxicology came back and determined Sato's death was caused by an epinephrine excess, not caused by exercise; his medical history doesn't indicate any heart conditions."

"And what does that mean?"

Light turned, worried. "An adrenaline rush and by a large factor," he explained. "The medical examiner also found what looks to be a tiny puncture wound in his chest with direct penetration to his heart. This was a heart attack, Ryuk, but it was also murder. Someone killed Kenta Sato, yet tried to make it appear to be a "normal" heart attack, perhaps to pin it on Kira. The entry of the needle to inject the adrenaline was so minute that it was almost missed, it says. Even so, toxicology caught it."

"So, who and what do you think killed him? And who would have the motive?" Ryuk asked.

"Any number of people," Light said. "Kenta Sato pissed off and terrorized a lot of students at school, his bullying bordered on baneful. But enough to murder him?"

"So, what is this adrenaline?"

"When released into the blood, this hormone increases a heart rate, blood pressure, and breathing, which can sharpen a human's senses, and give that person a boost of energy. Some people seek this sensation in the same way that others might chase a high from a particular drug, hence the term adrenaline junkie."

"Like you and your use of the Death Note in your first five days," Ryuk said.

Light frowned, then continued, "In excess amounts, it can be deadly. Despite being used to treat cardiac arrest, anaphylaxis, asthma—too much all at once can cause constriction of small blood vessels, can reduce blood flow to organs, including the brain, and could lead to neurological damage."

"So, someone injected a lethal dose of adrenaline into Kenta Sato's heart to kill him?"

"Maybe," Light said, unconvinced. "I don't know."

"Doesn't this still make you a suspect?" Ryuk asked. "Humans kill humans all the time and for stupid reasons, but you have a motive. Your fellow students are still iffy of you. I've overheard a few remarks, and even though they don't think you would kill Kenta Sato, some are saying you could, and make it look like an accident because you're so smart."

"That is exactly why I need to clear my name in case this L decides to investigate me," Light said. "L knows Kira is in Kanto, but he can only speculate where with that sneaky broadcast. Now after this, he could zone in on my school and me, and I don't need some noisy investigator falling me."

"Yeah, your perfect utopia could go up in smoke if you're arrested." Ryuk produced a throaty laugh. "While it would be fun to see how you get yourself out of it, I think ending it here would be too quick."

"I agree," Light said. "And it will not end here, Ryuk. I plan on ruling my brand new world for many years, and despite L entering the picture, he's no match for someone of my brilliant intellect!"

"He already tricked you once, better watch out," the god of death said.

Light was about to open his mouth to retort, when just then the door bell rang. He looked at his bedroom door which was open. He was home alone and there was no need to lock it, even close it. And he wasn't expecting his parents for a great deal later. He wasn't expecting anyone, in fact; it was nine at night.

He had the Death Note out on his desk, but instead of placing it back into the special make-shift trap in the lower part of the top drawer of his desk to prevent anyone from accidentally finding it—without the proper and sophisticated method to prevent triggering the small explosive device—he placed it upside down under his Diary in his top drawer instead, and closed the drawer; unlocked. It would be safe there.

"You want me to go see who it is?" Ryuk said. "Maybe it's your friend Demetre?"

Light shook his head. "We have no plans to meet tonight despite my parents being out to dinner," he said. "And if he was coming over, he would text or call first." He checked his phone just in case, but he was right—no messages or calls from Demetre. "I'll go and see."

"Yeah, just the same—I'm not your doorman," Ryuk said.

Light rose, and then descended the stairs to the vestibule. The Yagami home wasn't particularly large, but it did accommodate the four of them reasonably well. The front door was cramped within a small area, but once a person ventured beyond, they'd be met with larger rooms, including a sitting room, a dining area, a closed kitchen, and bedrooms—one for himself, his sister, and the Master for his parents. There was also a basement, but that was mostly reserved for storage.

He reached for the handle, unlocking the door, and when he pulled it open, he gasped and was bewildered, when he saw Yukie; the girl who gave him cookies that morning before school and the same from the cafeteria who went and brought Demmy to help. ( _I believed her surname name is: Matsushita; written with the Kanji for: "under" or "below"_ ). He shrugged, not sure why that would be important.

And her name was not to be confused with another girl named "Yukie" that he knew.

_This is why there's a specific rule in the Death Note for when writing a person's name down; you must image the face of that person in your mind or someone with the same name could be killed instead. Two Yukie's, one I've dated, and this other who also likes me. Boy, I'm a stud!_

Light smiled. He thought she was cute. And was actually glad to see her.

_To be continued..._


	8. Part 8 - A Clue To Murder

With the police investigation eased to the point of being ended, there was nothing to prevent Demetre and Hachi from conducing their own investigation into Kenta Sato's death. This late at night outside the West Entrance of the main building, they moved like sleuths.

Demetre wanted the newly installed CCTV camera hacked, so they were no interruptions by security as they did, and Hachi easily did with his laptop, looping a feed to make it appear normal.

With flashlights in hand, the pair proceeded to walk the area, and Hachi said, "Don't you think the police would've found evidence at the scene? What do you hope to find, Demetre?" He adjusted his glasses, and then looked at his laptop, making sure the camera was looping, their presence undetected—the camera was on the inside of the doors in the hallway but facing the West entrance. The exterior light was still out. He stood near a tree close to the building as Demetre hunted for clues.

Other than a grassy area, and a few dirt patches, the place was clean. Demetre shone his flashlight close to the building at the ground and Hachi watched where the light went. "Sato's death is still a mystery, Hachi," Demetre said, "and I know Light didn't kill him. Sato was a grade-A asshole, but Light isn't the kind of person who would result to killing anyone, little lone a bully, out of spite."

"Are you sure about that?" Hachi asked. "When Sato hurt Light's shoulder, he swore he'd get revenge."

Demetre looked back at him, the glow of the flashlight illuminating his face up like a ghost. "Everyone says things like that. I've known Light for a long time, he wouldn't hurt a fly, figuratively speaking."

"We all have our breaking point and if an opportunity arises—"

"Enough! Hachi, Light is innocent of this crime. Now, are you going to help me or not?"

Hachi sighed. "I'm here, aren't I?" Demetre nodded, then went back to searching the edge of the building. Hachi wasn't sure what Demetre was searching for, but he let Demetre have his moment.

* * *

Demetre searched along the edge of the West side of the main building close to where Kenta Sato was killed. Something about his death bothered him, not because he dead of a heart attack, but because he did. He was a star athlete on the football team, his heart was strong, it made no sense.

He knew Light was innocent of killing Sato, but Light did say that he would get revenge for Sato hurting his shoulder during a misunderstanding a few months back. Good thing no one else knew about that other them himself and Hachi, or Light would be up the creek. Demetre couldn't believe he thought it, but it served Light right for not being tougher. Light was so thin he looked like a chopstick, he had no body definition whatsoever! Demetre had tried to help him bulk-up a little, but that wasn't Light's style.

_We're both smart, but while I focus on my body and mind, Light hides in his room and studies all the time. I know he wants to be a cop like his Dad, but one has to have balance. Yet, I wonder if 'Kira' really did kill Kenta Sato, judged him like he does all those criminals?_

"Speaking about death," Hachi suddenly said, interrupting Demetre's thoughts, "What do you think about this Kira versus L thing going on? Kira murdered that criminal in cold blood on national TV!"

"My values teach me that killing is wrong," Demetre said, he felt the chain around his neck with a crucifix dangle out of the collar of his shirt as he searched, "but obviously Kira has no such convictions." He shone his flashlight against the wall of the area where he was, he had moved several meters from his starting point. "God understands justifiable homicide, but will not forgive cold-blooded murder."

"You really believe that? If you kill for a good cause its justifiable and righteous?"

"I didn't say that," Demetre said. "I meant if you kill in order to either protect yourself or someone else from harm from another who has no qualms about killing you for the sake of their own desires, then there is debate for cause. There are grounds for such a thing in our laws as well, just ask my Dad."

"I thought your Dad was in financial law?"

"He has a couple of law degrees, one in finance and another in legal. I'm thinking of entering law, too, and we've had some interesting conversions about Kira and with his killing of criminals."

"And what are you conclusions? Do you think Kira killing others who harm people is justified?"

Demetre halted in his search and stood straight up. He sighed. He didn't want to be talking about this now. He did have his opinions, but now was not the right time. "I think Kira has his reasons," he said. "If he starts killing innocent people, then I'll have something else to say about it. Whatever compass of morality he preys upon, killing people who have already been judged is…Wait! What's this?"

He crouched down and shone his flashlight in one particular area.

Hachi approached closer and stood behind him, doubling the light to the area with his own, holding his laptop with one hand. Demetre picked something up, half buried in the dirt, appeared to be once buried deeper. He stood and illuminated it brighter. It was a light plastic cylinder object six inches in length.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hachi said.

"Yup, an Epipen," Demetre said. "In proper doses it's used to auto-inject epinephrine (medicine) into the heart during severe allergic reactions to quickly improve breathing, stimulate the heart, and reduce swelling due to insect bites, animal bites, to other drugs, or other substances. Basically, it's a form of adrenaline. It also has another applications. And this could be our murder weapon."

Hachi gasped. "Really? How?"

"I know someone who carries one around at school, but I was sworn to secrecy because of the stigma is carries sometimes," Demetre said. "Anyway, the premise is you pop off the top and literally stab yourself, soft or hard, or someone else does it, the needle depress into the heart, and quickly distributes medication to subjugate the negative reaction to the aforementioned. It has a set dosage for an individual, and is good for about 2ML, but could, potentially, go can go higher. Then discarded. My guess here is to his fullest—it was used to be buried, but some nocturnal animal came along, dug it up after the police conducted their investigation, missing it completely, the animal thinking it may have been food, learned that it was not, and then just left it—recently. I'm guessing here, of course."

"But why bury it, why not just take it with them? But maybe it's just garbage?"

Demetre shrugged. "Could be? But why take the time to bury it?"

"With all the police, maybe throwing it in the trash—if this is the murder weapon—it would've been found and then traced back to whoever it was prescribed to?"

"I agree. Panic may have set in after realizing what they'd done and they didn't want to have it on them in case they were caught with it. It's a common trait with someone who has just committed murder, even unwittingly, the white hot rage suddenly gone. But see—with the barcode scratched off, they obviously wanted to hide their identity. So, this murder now becomes premeditated—First Degree Murder. But with Kira now on the scene, and the police pegging him for this 'heart attack' death now—without further evidence—the case may just be done."

"It may have been a weapon of opportunity, or the killer may have thought it out, to use a high enough dose to mimic a fatal heart attack knowing the police would blame Kira," Hachi suggested. "The police haven't released any further details, so Sato may have been caught unawares. There wasn't hint of a struggle, from what the media reported—or from the police for that matter. Self-defence?"

Demetre mused. "I—I don't think so, but I'm no expert," he said, unsure. "Sato was a bully, and he wouldn't have attacked a person alone. He was a narcissist, he always enjoyed an audience."

"You know who would know? Who may have inside information into the case? Light!" Hachi smiled. "It's not the first time he's helped solve a case for the NPA. Remember that fraud case he cracked when everyone else was stumped. He found a clue that everyone overlooked after hacking into his father's computer to glance over the evidence. He found the finest clue that cracked the case wide open."

"Yes, but he had to enter it subtly into conversion, he told us," Demetre said. "Easing it forward, making it a suggestion, so his father would come to the same conclusion. Light got a commendation for his assistance. But we are not supposed to know Light hacked into his father's computer, he could be arrested, and his entire life ruined. So, quiet about it."

"Right."

"And besides, think about it," Demetre said, looking at the Epipen. "If this is indeed the murder weapon, putting it in Light's hands is testament to a guilty verdict, even though it isn't his. And it could go to evidence against him. Still, this is worthless, and it's circumstantial, and the fact that we found it, touched it, weeks after the fact, whereas everyone now believes Kira killed Sato, this is moot."

"So, a non-Kira murder with Kira's method will go unsolved?" Hachi said.

"I'm afraid so, but we'll take this with us anyway," Demetre said. "Okay, we're done here." He filled the hole again. "When we're away from the area, release the camera feed. We found what we came for."

Hachi agreed, and they left.

_To be continued..._


	9. Part 9 - Precipitance To Sin

It had occurred to Light that he hadn't thanked Yukie for getting Demetre to help him out against Sato, but he wondered if he should even bring it up now with the circumstances of Sato's mysterious death. Although, he hadn't seen much of Yukie much, so he couldn't have done so even if he had the opportunity. Even in class, she seemed elusive. But she liked him, so judging by that, she had probably spent some time gathering up the courage to even come here. _Nice girl_ , he thought.

"Hello," Light said politely, standing in the open door.

Yukie Matsushita was a shy girl. At the moment, her eyes were cast away from him as if he was beaming light. She stood a few feet away on the porch, hands down in front holding a carry purse, fidgeting. She wore a cute pink top, skirt, dark leggings, and white runners. "Hello, Light," she replied, followed by a pause. She looked up. "I, um, wanted to see if you were okay? After, well, Sato's…I got your address from a friend and came over, and I'm sorry for not talking to you at school. A phone call or a text is so impersonal. I know it wasn't you who killed Sato, I wanted you to know."

He smiled back. "Thank you for your help with Sato at school a couple of weeks back. And for the record, I didn't kill Kenta Sato. It was horrible what happened."

"Do you think it was Kira? Is he attacking everyone who harms another person now—not just criminals? That's scary! No one knows where he came from, how he's killing, and even why."

Light didn't know what to say. Obviously Yukie had wondered if Sato's death was Kira connected too, like everyone else. "We'll let the police handle it," he said. "My father is the Chief of Police, so he has insight into both cases." But Light couldn't reveal that he knew Sato's death was a homicide. "Please, come in—it's late, but would you like some tea? I'm home alone, my parents and sister are out."

Yukie smiled. "That would be lovely," she said, and stepped inside.

Light closed the door, and then escorted Yukie to the sitting room, where he offered her a seat on the couch. He excused himself for a minute and prepared some tea. Minutes later, he apologized for the wait and handed her a tea cup in good his mother's good China of freshly made green tea.

Light wondered if the tea would keep him up at night, even give him insomnia again. Green Tea had a way of energizing him especially when he had work to do, especially if it had mint in it. But he didn't have school tomorrow. Since she had come to his home, he'd be a gentleman and walk her home later.

Yukie appeared to admire the China cup before taking a sip. "It's good," she remarked.

Light sipped his own cup. He had chosen the China because it felt right to offer her tea properly, welcome her warmly; she had come all this way to see how he was doing. He felt grateful that she wondered how he was doing after everything that had happened. "How are you doing, Yukie," he asked, "after everything at school recently? I was shocked to hear when the news broke about Sato."

Yukie lowered the cup to her lap sitting compactly, Light noticed, even nervously or tense, on the couch, as he sat in a recliner to her right and of the elongated wooden coffee table. "I'm scared, to tell you the truth," she said. "With all the people Kira is killing—whose next? Do you think Kira killed Sato?"

It was the second time she has that of him.

Considering how close he was to the case and that his father was Chief of the NPA, he didn't want to spread any rumours. If Yukie accidentally said something he said to the rest of the student body, it could compromise the case, turning fiction into fact, because he was the son of Chief Yagami. "The police are investigating," he said straightly. "Best leave it to them." _That was a good answer_ , he thought.

But he did know more information than the public knew since he looked at the Coroner's Report.

"Oh, forgive me!" Light said suddenly. "Where are my manners? I offered you tea, but no cookies." He put his tea down on the coffee table.

"That's—okay," she said. "I'm glad you enjoyed the cookies I baked you," she then said.

Light gave a smile, but then he saw Ryuk, who was standing above Yukie on the other side of the couch, chuckling lowly to himself. "Yes, I enjoyed them very much," he lied.

"You didn't have a single one," Ryuk said. "Oh, lying to a sweet cute girl like this is sinful." He chuckled. "She wanted you to eat her cookies, but you didn't even desire even a mouthful."

 _Don't try to goad me, Shinigami,_ he thought. _I know Yukie likes me, and to 'eat her cookies' shouldn't be used as a sexual euphemism, either_.

"I'll be right back," Light said, stood, and then entered the kitchen to get some cookies.

He stood in the middle of the kitchen and thought for a moment, looked up in a cabinet where his Mother kept the sweets, then remembered she had baked some. Sayu enjoyed her sweets, but he didn't care for them much. He liked to keep his body trim. Although, Demmy did tell him he needed to bulk up a little, girls liked a guy with muscle, and not—he sighed—as Ryuk called him, a toothpick.

He wished he looked a little more like Demetre, who looked impressive, admittedly, without a shirt. He exercised every day and was a strict vegetarian; no sweets. He had a swimmers build.

 _Still, girls like me,_ he thought. Yukie, case in point. _I'm good looking, and that's what counts. Brains can only get you so far in life, but looks like get you a heck of a lot more…opposite to what is claimed._

When Yukie gave him her cookies at school weeks back, it still brought shivers down his spine—when he saw other girls staring at him, wondering if he would eat one. The looks he got from other girls, he recalled, were frightening at say the least—almost piercingly demonic. Almost like they were ready to pounce on him and tear Yukie's cookies away, saying, "How dare you eat another girl's cookies!"

He chuckled to himself and imagined seeing several girls fighting over him. He even blushed when he thought of something even sinful, arousing, and even erotic, in relation. He cleared his throat.

But no one could compare to Dana Chika. Or maybe he didn't want anyone to compare to?

She was his first love at a young age, and he wanted to be by her side for- _ever_! Then she left. When she did, he felt like he had done something wrong. He searched for her, and even treated her like a Missing Persons. But there was nothing he could do.

He shook his head. He had to get Dana out of her mind. She was gone, vanished. Obviously, she didn't want to be with him, and never loved him—like he did her. He had to move on with his life and think of beginning his life anew with other girls now that he was seventeen. Soon, he would enter university, and it would open up so many possibilities and opportunities he never would have dreamed.

Maybe even love.

Right now, however, Yukie was in his home, and she had to be his main focus. He thought Yukie was cute, with her shoulder dark hair, and hazel eyes—they matched his—and, he had to admit, she had a nice frame, with a certain perkiness, and he wondered: Would she make a good compliment to me?

_Or will I even have the time to date in being Kira? Sacrifices must be made._

When Light returned, he smiled at Yukie; she was holding her tea cup in her lap still. His tea was sitting where he left it on the coffee table. He offered her the plate of cookies he retrieved. They were Punitions (French Shortbread Cookies), small and round—made by his mother from a family recipe. They were normally only made with salted butter, sugar, eggs, and flour, but his mother added a little Nutmeg.

Yukie hesitated when taking one, gently between index and thumb, but then daintily took a bite, yet stopped short of swallowing, using a napkin to spit out without civility. "Oh no! Do I taste a hint of Nutmeg? I'm allergic to Nutmeg!"

Light gasped. "My god! I—didn't know!"

Yukie reached into her purse, and brought out what looked like a small plastic cylinder approximately six inches in length, took off the top, and immediately pressed it against a bare thigh just underneath her skirt, a needle injecting epinephrine into her veins.

Light watched her do this, and was both baffled and intrigued. He knew it was an Epipen with dosages of medicine set to an individual's medical needs to prevent the oncoming of allergic reactions, bug bites, and other things, or when caught immediately, to reverse them before they became acute.

"It was only a small bite, and I caught it quickly, so there shouldn't be any issues," she said. "You wouldn't have know, Light. I carry any Epipen with me just in case of these things."

"I'm sorry, I could have killed you." And Light meant it. He had used the Death Note to kill dozens of criminals, but when it came to a fellow student—even accidentally—the probability of it washed over him in a moment of guilt. "Should we call the hospital?"

"No, it's okay now," she said with tiny smile. She returned the Epipen to her purse. "I don't advertise that I'm allergic to certain foods. Demetre once saw me using an Epipen when I accidentally ingested food with nuts, and like that time, I quickly caught it now before the reaction took effect."

"It works that fast?"

"Very quickly," she said, "with the pre-administered dosage."

Light sighed, breathing out relief. "Again, I'm sorry," he said, sitting back down. He picked up his cup of tea and took a drink, more than a sip, a good helping, as if to settle his nerves, and swallowed.

Ryuk suddenly chuckled, and kept chucking as Light drank his tea, eyes beamed with a child-like amusement, his clownish smile broadened, exhibiting his sharp teeth.

Light gave a slight glance to the Shinigami over the edge of his cup. _What's so funny?_

Yukie was looking at Light, too. Almost memorized by him, and he glanced at her, as he took yet another sip, then he put the cup back down, the cookies issue now set aside. He wouldn't eat if she didn't.

"How's your tea, Light?" she asked, and Light thought it as a curious question. She had the same.

"It's fine—"

Suddenly he felt something come over him and the room began to spin. He looked at Yukie, and she looked at him with an almost feral smile.

Ryuk's chuckle was like listening to music played at very slow motion now.

He felt like he was going to collapse, fall unconscious. His head dropped back and to the right, his eyes were open, but he felt like they wanted to close— _So tired._

Yukie then stood and leaned over his left ear, he couldn't move, his body practically paralyzed after drinking the tea. "Sweet dreams, my dear Light. We'll speak again when you awaken…"

Then everything went black.

_To be continued..._


End file.
